Price to Pay
by TrashyBambi
Summary: When Madeline gets kidnapped, will Snape come rescue her?


**Chapter One**

I guess this is the price you pay for loving someone who didnt want to be loved. I struggle in the chains that are around my wrists and my neck. I don't know how I got here, but I'm here now, and I guess that's the only thing that matters. Actually, I don't even know where I am. All I know is that I'm on a cold stone floor in total darkness. There is a metal dog collar around my neck and attached to it is a chain leading to the wall. There are also chains around my wrists, also leading to the wall. That's the only thing I know. I know that all I'm wearing is what I fell asleep in; a short black nightgown. I'm freezing because it's so cold here.

I hang my head, not able to do anything. I've struggled as much as I can, but now I'm worn out. I lay onto the cold floor and slowly fall asleep.

The woman with the long black hair, who looked no more than seventeen awoke from her sleep at the sound of a heavy door being opened. She stood up and flattened against the wall in a breif second. The lights in the room flicked on in a blinding flash. Madeline quickly closed her eyes to sheild them from the light. She squinted them open a bit to see who had come in.

She gasped as she saw who it was. She didnt want to believe that it was actually him, but she knew it was true. It was the one and only, Lord Voldemort. Madeline's breathing was fast as she let loose a small squeallish sound of fright. He smiled a bit, an evil, unwarm smile. A smile saying that he liked people being terrified of him. He walked slowly to her as she cringed against the wall, hoping that he would not hurt her.

He was standing in front of her in 10 senconds, the longest ten seconds of her life. She tried not to look into his eyes, but couldnt take her eyes off of him. He was so pale, like a creature locked inside for years and years. And she supposed he had been inside for quite sometime, not seeing sunlight, not seeing any wild life, not seeing anything but the people who served him. His face was long and lonely. Madeline almost felt bad for the man.

He looked down at her from his 6'4 height to her 5'3 height. For a few moments he just looked her in the eye, untill he decided to speak.

"Madeline, my dear... do you have any idea why you're here?" He asked a low silky tone.

She shoke her head in responce.

He raised a pale hand and raised her chin up with his ice cold fingers, to get a better look at her.

"Would you like to know?"

This time she nodded her head.

He took his hand away from her face, and she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, hoping it was a dream.

But she could still hear his words.

"I've captured you to have Severus Snape come here and rescue you. When he comes he shall suffer a painful death."

Madeline's eyes shot open as she gasped and looked at him.

"No," she whispered.

Voldemort smiled a bit. "Yes, because you see, he was my best servant, but he betrayed me and went to Dumbledore's side. For that, he must pay."

"No! Don't you hurt him!" Madeline screamed at him, without thinking.

He looked down at her, looking her over for a moment.

"And if I do?" He asked slyly.

"I... I..." She stammered. She knew there was no way she could hurt him, so she closed her lips and watched him.

He looked at her, as if sizing her up and turned his back as he walked away.

She went after him, completly forgetting she was in chains. She ran out of chains and snapped back, landing on the floor.

Voldemort turned his head and looked down at her.

"Sorry darling, but I have to go now." He said before turning and leaving the room.

Madeline sat on the floor, cold tears slipping from her eyes. Severus was going to die and Madeline felt as if it was all her fault. Not only was he going to die, he was going to suffer. Voldemort was such a cruel man, although he had acted nice to her.

Madeline screamed loudly in fustration as more tears came out of her eyes. She put her head in her hands and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Ok. Please read and review. 


End file.
